


Узы, что нас связали

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Но со мной он станет мужчиной."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узы, что нас связали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wedded Bond of Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72073) by [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel). 



Его возлюбленный всегда был весь для людей.

Образец мужественности для каждого из них. Для него.

Теперь же - и для мальчишки тоже. Быть может, для него, для этого красивого мальчика, который сам мужчиной уже не станет, чей голос никогда не начнет ломаться, а красота не приобретет той зрелости, которой отмечены лица мужчин; чьи руки не покроют мозоли от частого обращения с оружием, а тело - боевые шрамы, - для него он куда в большей степени мужчина, чем когда-либо был для своего любовника, который находился рядом что в учении, что в любви, что на войне, не уступая ему ни в упрямстве, ни, быть может, во власти, ни в силе.


End file.
